Devil
by Chibi Pandora
Summary: Gaspard continues his journey after the death of his mother and meets a self titled “ladies man” named Geid who decides to help him. Things seem to be going ok… for now.
1. Default Chapter

Devil -A history of Gaspard  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe someday I will own the Dark Cloud series, but right now I don't. Trust me, if I did there would be a lot more Gaspard in it. Anyway, characters are their creation while this story happens to be mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"THIEF! Get back here!" the baker yelled as he noticed a loaf of bread had suddenly gone missing from his stand.  
  
"You'll have to catch me!" a little white haired boy yelled back as he ran off through the street.  
  
The baker ran after him for a long while, until he had to lean on his knees and gasp for breath.  
  
"Damn brat." He gasped as he watched the kid run outside the city limits.  
  
Not even winded the boy looked back to see if he was still being followed. He smiled at having beaten him so easily. The baker in the last town had been a good deal faster.  
  
The boy sat down under one of the shady trees scattered through out the area, pleased with himself and how much stronger he had gotten.  
  
This was the life he led. It was all he knew anymore. Since his mother had left him, he had to go on his own. She had told him he had to go out and find something, but he had never figured out what.  
  
"I guess I'll know it when I'll see it." He said to himself before bring the bead to his mouth.  
  
"Did ja hear tha guys?" asked a tall boy sanding above him, "The kids talkin' to 'im self."  
  
Three other boys chuckled.  
  
"You got a name kid?" Asked one of them.  
  
"Gaspard." The white haired boy answered and again lifted the bread to his mouth, but before he could take a bite, one of the boys snatched it.  
  
"It's rude to eat in front of others," he laughed throwing the bread around like a ball.  
  
"It's also rude to take people's food." Gaspard said as he stood up.  
  
"Lot you'd know 'bout that. Ya stol-" he was cut short when he examined Gaspard closer. He had noticed his ears and the mark on his head. "You're a devil."  
  
Gaspard could feel the anger being to burn, but pushed it down for the sake of his late mother.  
  
"Yes. I'm a devil," he said keeping as cool as he could, "now, can you please just give me back my bread?"  
  
"And feed a devil?" shouted one kid as the bread was tossed to him. "No way! We'll make sure you starve."  
  
"Just give me back the bread!" Gaspard could feel himself getting angrier.  
  
"Ay, we'll tak' em to the baker!" suggest one of the boys.  
  
"Can we ruff him up a little first?" asked one of the bigger boys.  
  
"'Course!" he said happily throwing the bread into the tree.  
  
"Hey!" Gaspard shouted. The bread was stuck on a branch.  
  
"Come on guys," said one of the smaller kids in the back, "let's just leave him alone. He looks like he's only 13." He kept looking somewhere behind Gaspard.  
  
"So? He's a devil. You know what a devil is don't cha?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Sha' up 'lready! Jus' get 'em!"  
  
They all moved forward expecting him to run, but instead he stood still, glaring at him with deep eyes.  
  
One made the first lunge at him and got a fist in the stomach.  
  
The second got his arm twisted back.  
  
The third got kicked in the side.  
  
The fourth knew better then to move.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Muttered the first kid holding his stomach.  
  
Gaspard's hatred flamed. He kicked rib making the boy cry out in pain.  
  
"How could you take all of them?" asked the fourth boy, "At least two of us are twice your size."  
  
"I get picked on a lot." The words came out bitter. They were too true .He could practically taste them.  
  
The other boys had gotten to their feet.  
  
"Your not a devil, you're the devil!" Said one backing away.  
  
"Hope ya burn 'n hell!" yelled one of them as they went off running. Gaspard watched as all four of them went running.  
  
"The boys were a lot stronger in the last town." Gaspard said to himself, a little cockily.  
  
He started trying to climb up the tree. He wished the fourth boy would have stayed, he seemed nice, but apparently he had a poor idea of what good company was. He had reached the bread and picked the leaves off. It was dirty, but he figured that a little dirt never hurt anyone.  
  
He looked back to make sure that the boys weren't coming back and saw a tall figure.  
  
"I bet he was there the whole time," Gaspard thought fearfully, but to his surprise the figure started walking away calmly. "Did he see? But if he had seen it, he would have been running to the city or come over to me." He rationalized and sighed as he began eating his bread and after a while of trying to figure out what to do next, he drifted to sleep in the tree.  
  
.  
  
Gaspard woke with a jerk, as he heard voices close by. But this time wasn't the boys. The voices were too deep and the leaves lit up with the glow of many torches. Gaspard held his legs close as the glow came closer to his tree.  
  
"He wa' jus' under tha' tree." Said a familiar voice.  
  
They were all gathered right under him. Gaspard hopped they were careful; the torch flames were very close to the leaves.  
  
"We'll find him." Said an adult voice "Guilder was just searching for a demon-child. I bet it's the same kid. He may have all ready moved to another town. I'm sure you kids must have scared him to death fighting him."  
  
"He wa' beggin' for mercy when we got don' with 'em!" The group laughed a little.  
  
Gaspard may have cried, but his fear of them finding him wouldn't permit him to make any noise.  
  
Much to his relief they started moving away from the tree, but he only realized why a second later. The leaves were starting to burn.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Dave!"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Ah well. Search the area! Try not to burn anything else."  
  
Gaspard was desperately moving up the tree to escape the flame, but it was a fairly tall tree. If they would only get farther away he could jump down, but as close as they were they would hear him when he hit the ground. He kept climbing till he was too close to the top of the tree. If he moved any more they would see him! Some of the people were enjoying watching the tree burn from a distance, so he still couldn't get down.  
  
But the flames were surrounding him now and he thought he may die from the heat before the flames could ever touch him.  
  
He grabbed his legs again, closed his eyes and thought of how angry he was. He could feel the angry boiling in side him. It got hotter and hotter, so hot, he didn't notice that he was now consumed in the flames.  
  
When the flames had consumed most of the tree, they began to die down. Gaspard knew they would see him, but he wasn't expecting the reaction he got.  
  
"It's a monster!" One of the spectators yelled pointing at the tree. "A fire monster"  
  
Gaspard's head shot up and looked around franticly for the monster. What he found was a red glow coming from his body and that he suddenly had wings.  
  
"A fire monster! Get it!" yelled another one the men.  
  
"Its me they are yelling at." Gaspard thought to himself. He looked at his claw like hands and his wings. "I'll just fly away!" He thought to himself.  
  
He jumped down from the tree, but he fell with a thud. His wings were too small to fly.  
  
The villagers gathered around him. Some had swords and guns.  
  
Gaspard didn't know what to do. He started crying as two of the men slashed at him. He bleed fire and even though is whole body seemed to be a giant ember it burned him to have the fire flow out of him and down his body.  
  
He began thrashing out in pain, screaming and crying. Balls of fire began emanating from his hands. He continued to thrash around throwing the fireballs in every direction, hitting people and foliage. Fires started in the trees and bushes and it only made Gaspard stronger.  
  
He could had run away at that point and he would have been fine. Stories would spread quicker, but he could get away.  
  
But he didn't run away.  
  
Between the mixture of pain and anger, he was consumed in the desire to make them understand. To force them to feel what he was feeling. To destroy them.  
  
He ran into the city. He was beginning to get control of the fireballs; despite how little control he had over his body.  
  
. by the time he could control himself the entire city was in flames.  
  
His anger had left and Gaspard watched in horror at what he had done. Even though he was back to his regular form, he could still create the fireballs. Now though, his blood ran red.  
  
His whole body shook. "What am I doing?" he whispered looking at the fire he held. He looked around franticly and found a sword that someone had dropped. "I won't hurt anyone!" he yelled holding the blade over his head, wishing just to cut off his hand and end the whole thing. His body was too numb with power and pain to have even felt it.  
  
"Hey, stop it kid!" A man said grabbing the sword from him. "What do you think your doing?!"  
  
Gaspard looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Come on." The guy said grabbing his arm and they both took off running.  
  
~*~  
  
Please review. Next chapter soon. New Gaspard stories after that 


	2. The lady's man

D E V I L Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gaspard (*sigh*) but I do own original characters and this story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and. umm. anything else that might turn up?  
  
I'd like to thank the one *ahem* ONE person who reviewed last time. She is officially awesome.  
  
~*~  
  
The two ran until they reached a small forest. Gaspard gasped for breath, but the man continued to run into the forest, twisting and turning through the paths, until, without warning, the man through Gaspard to the ground.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, kid?" He yelled a second after Gaspard had hit the ground.  
  
Gaspard wanted to answer, but he didn't know what he could say. Everything still felt sore and hot, like he was boiling from the inside. He didn't know who this man was and what he was going to do to him and, out of fear, frustration and pain, he began crying again.  
  
The man's expression softened from anger to a slight annoyance. "Knock that crying off right now or I'm giving you back to the villages and I guarantee you that's not going to be pretty."  
  
Gaspard tried to push back his tears, but still was a sniffing mess. "But it hurts so much!" He got out before sniffing yet again.  
  
The man sighed and rolled his head back. He was strong, tall, and had long dark green hair he braided back, and looked like he was in his late 20s.  
  
"All right, look; crying isn't going to help."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It hurts, I know." He pulled out some cheese from his pocket. "Here. This will help. My name is Geid."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Gaspard asked taking the cheese.  
  
"Because I used to have a friend who was a changeling, just like you." he sighed, "You remind me a lot of him." He looked up and put a hand on the boy's head. "He went through something similar from what you're going through, so if you want I'll help you."  
  
Gaspard smiled, "I would like that very much!"  
  
The guy twitched looking at the sickingly-sweet face, "He sounds like a girl..." He muttered to himself, "I'm really not cut out for this crap." Geid looked back at Gaspard who was still sweetly smiling, "you like girls, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Gaspard."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"12"  
  
"What was the name of the last girl you liked?"  
  
He started blushing profusely, "Ew."  
  
He sighed, "Ok... What am I getting my self into?"  
  
Gaspard felt his stomach twist in a knot of guilt. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. You don't have to help me if it's going to be a trouble for you. I really didn't mean to do any of what happened back there, but-"  
  
"Yeah, about that. I just want you to know, if there were any people in those houses I would kill you right now. but since they were all out looking to kill you, I think we'll let it slide." He paused, "and I saw the jerks that were picking on you."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yeah. When you stole that bread I noticed your forehead and my damn curiosity got the better of me."  
  
Gaspard looked ashamed and tried to hide the markings.  
  
"Quit that. How are those wounds of yours feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Good." He said standing up. "Let's start then."  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"Your training, dim bulb." He picked up the sword Gaspard had carried with him and handed it to him. "Hit that tree over there."  
  
"Ok." Gaspard picked up the sword and hit the tree.  
  
"That wasn't bad. You're a strong kid," he walked over and shifted Gaspard's shoulders, "but this time, try not standing so parallel with the target."  
  
"Parallel?"  
  
"A great word, use it often. It means directly in front of something or equal distance or...umm" He held up his hands. "See how my hands are equally apart?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's parallel. Now quit stalling and go."  
  
. They continued to work at his swinging at the tree until both had completely forgotten what had happened an hour or so before.  
  
"Not bad, kid, not bad."  
  
Gaspard beamed.  
  
"Now we've got to do something about that head of yours."  
  
"My head?"  
  
"Yeah. Your forehead. Ears too." He looked at Gaspard's expression, "Hey! Don't take it the wrong way, but wouldn't you like to sleep in a hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
"Well, with the exception of the ears and forehead, your pretty normal." He shrugged, "I'll pass you off as my son no problem, once we figure out what to do with those two effects of yours." He titled his head. "How about a scarf?"  
  
"That's for girls!"  
  
Geid laughed, "There's my kid! Great point, keep thinking like that, ok?! Hmm. Hat?"  
  
"Maybe. "  
  
"We'll find you a cool hat. then again a good hair cut could work too. Bangs over that marking of yours and just keep your hair in front of your ears." he fell back on the grass, "but none of these are very stylish, no one will believe you're my kid."  
  
Gaspard followed suit and feel on the grass in the same fashion. They both sighed together and soon, being so tired, Gaspard feel asleep in the cool forest.  
  
.  
  
A rather loud "I'VE GOT IT!" awoke Gaspard.  
  
"Got what?" He asked rubbing his eye.  
  
"A cape - no a cloak!" Geid was moving around quickly, "It works perfectly! We'll both wear cloaks with hoods and no one will think anything of it, once I take off mine. You just keep yours on the whole time."  
  
"What if someone asks me to take it off?"  
  
"You flash them with those eyes of yours and I'll tell them that you're shy and that you always keep it on. They'll think your sweet as can be and you get to keep your hood on."  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?"  
  
"Of course it will! We'll be street performers too! We'll call ourselves gypsies... no. travelers. hmm. mystic travelers. fancy eh?" He smirked, "Oh, the ladies will love us."  
  
"Where are we going to get the cloaks?"  
  
"Buy them, steal them, who cares?"  
  
Gaspard stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just. I . "  
  
Geid patted him, beaming, "No need to thank me. Come on, I'm starving. The sooner we get to the next city, the sooner we can eat! I know one just a little ways off with the cutest waitresses."  
  
Gaspard didn't say anything and just followed.  
  
.  
  
It was only half an hour or so until they reached the city.  
  
Before entering the limits they passed a man sleeping under a tree and Geid picked the hat right of his head. "I believe you need it more then he does," he said firmly putting it on Gaspard. It was a huge hat with a huge feather and it did an excellent job of covering his forehead. "No one is going to notice anyway."  
  
The way that Geid walked through the city it was no surprise no one noticed Gaspard. Geid practically demanded attention, looking self confident, as though he was some sort of traveling king. He winked at every woman that he could lock a glance with and they all giggled or blushed or swooned, or often all three. The men seemed restless about Geid's . attitude, but they all were much too intimidated to do anything.  
  
He turned into a store instinctively and Gaspard followed as quickly as he could. Geid turned around and wrapped a dark violet cloak around him, quickly pulled off the hat and threw the hood over him, before anyone got a good look.  
  
"There! Perfect!" He pushed Gaspard to a mirror, "What do you think?"  
  
Gaspard took a good look. No one could see his ears or his markings. He looked normal. Absolutely and perfectly normal.  
  
"I. I love it." He was still in shock of his own refection.  
  
Geid smiled patted his shoulders and tried a dark green one on. He posed in front of the mirror a few times before turning to the clerk and saying, "We'll take these, they're prefect." And throwing some coins into his hand and walking out.  
  
"That was fast enough for you?"  
  
Gaspard's stomach growled.  
  
Geid laughed, "My thoughts exactly. Let's go." He grabbed his arm and pulled him to a tavern near by.  
  
"What can I get cha' all?" Asked a girl with short brown hair and pretty eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Gaspard said cheerfully.  
  
"A table and your name, lovely?" He said with a bow.  
  
The girl blushed and giggled excessively. "Well, aren't you both just too sweet?!" She took the two of them to a table and gave them both glasses of water. "I'm Lilly and I'll be right back, kay?" She winked at him and he smiled.  
  
"See? No problems." He said sitting back in the chair.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't mention it, kid. I was about up for a good deed anyway." He looked over to at the waitress who was now talking and giggling with four other waitresses. One of them was a lot younger then the others and was only about 10. She smiled at Gaspard who blushed and turned away, trying to hide it under his cloak.  
  
Geid smiled. "I think things are going to turn out fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Don't cha love irony?  
  
Review if you read. It would be much appreciated. ^_^ many thanks! 


End file.
